Guess Who?
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Zutara OneShot Fire Nation has a masked dance and the gang goes under cover


**Guess Who?**

_"Katara, I need to have a fire bending teacher, and the only master we know is Iroh." Aang frowned sadly at his water bending master.  
"Well, we could try finding Jeong Jeong." Katara smiled without much enthusiasm and saw him frown more. "Aang, you just finished recovering from Azula's attack!"  
"I need to learn fire bending." He stated, not letting her win this.  
"Really now? I thought you were going to give up fire bending." Sokka questioned sternly.  
"The Guru made me lose my shame because in order to be the avatar, I **need** to fire bend."  
"What ever, head course for the Fire Nation." Katara sighed; not caring about the falters in the plan that the avatar was saying._

--

That's how the gang got into the Fire Nation, and how they met a woman who literally stole them and held them into captivity in her house with her three children looking at them curiously. It took a while for them to understand that she was on their side; she wanted the war to stop as soon as possible. They trusted her, and told her of the reasons why they were there in Nation country.

"We need the old guy named Iroh." Sokka stated boredly.  
Aang beamed out, "yeah, Zuko's uncle."  
"You guys, Iroh and Zuko are considered royalty; so while we're here, we better start calling them appropriately if we don't want to get into trouble." Katara sighed.  
"So then what's Iroh called?" Toph asked curiously, still not used to the fire benders.  
She tried to think, "General Iroh I think? I don't know anymore, they were fugitives last time I remember before Zuko attacked us with Azula."  
"Hah! You called Prince Zuko as Zuko!" Sokka grinned.  
"And Princess Azula as Azula!" Aang added.  
"..." Katara prepared a water whip and they hid behind Toph; causing the children to laugh.

The woman looked at them oddly, "you've encountered them previously before I presume?"  
The three pointed to Katara and Sokka spoke, "she gets' captured and stuck with Zuko alot."  
Katara whipped their accusing fingers, "only because you guys aren't there to help!" Then remembered something and looked to the woman, "we never got your name..."

She bowed politely, "My name is Emiri, and if it helps, I will see what I can do for in retrieve Master Iroh." Walking over to the counter of her kitchen she picked up two scrolls, "my husband and I were planning on going to the dance at the palace in the ballroom, but you can use them and go in order to take him; beside, I have to watch my children."

Katara took the tickets and observed, "are you sure?"  
"Yes, but there's only two, so you have to find out who's going." Emiri stated.  
"Sokka and Katara can go, Toph and I can find a back way in." Aang replied.  
She laughed, "then I'll help these two get prepared."  
"When is the dance?" Sokka asked curiously.  
"Tonight at sunset," Emiri said and then laughed at his reaction.  
"How are we supposed to get prepared by tonight?!" He went insane.  
"My husband can assist you, and I'll assist Katara."  
"Sokka, we have no time to argue about the, just go with her husband," Katara stated and looked to Aang and Toph, "you two think of your plan to get in."  
"Okay, you can count on us!" Aang smiled till they left, "we're doomed."

--

Hours and hours and hours passed from getting dressed, taught manners, and dancing; making the two sibilings happy that this was a one time thing. It was nearing sunset and the gang was talking to each other, that was till Sokka started laughing at Katara because of what she had to do through the last dance as a Fire Nation tradition. If Katara has a dancing partner -which was going to be Sokka- she has to dance for them because they were twenty five and under.

"Oh shut up; you have to do the same thing afterwards if you liked the dance," Katara glared and looked at Aang, "did you plan anything out?"  
"Yeah, and we'll have Momo get you guys when we have Iroh, the kids showed us the secret passages." Aang grinned.  
"What if we get caught by _Princess_ Azula and _Prince_ Zuko?" Sokka grumbled.  
"You won't," Emiri came in and gave them two masks, "everyone will be wearing masks, and so they won't know who you are."  
Katara took the red one while Sokka took the black one, "thank you."

Her masked looked like the red version of the Blue Spirits' mask, but the mouth part was gone so it would allow her to breathe and speak clearly. Sokka's was black with a golden outline of a dragon on the right. Well, there was nothing that they could lose; except their lives, but that was it.

The four left but went into two groups; Aang and Toph went by air while Katara and Sokka went by carridge which took them to the entrance of the palace. Katara had a headache from all the rules she had to remember; call the men 'sir', stand straight, be polite, no sarcasm, all of it was a bore. It passed her mind to wonder how royalty could survive all of this.

They arrived and a man opened Katara's side and bowed before giving her his hand, "madam, it is a pleasure to see you come to this dance tonight."  
Katara smiled as he assisted her out, "the pleasure is all mine, sir."  
Sokka came out on his own and lifted his arm out to her, "are you ready?"  
"Of course," she lied easily, and they carried on.

Katara passed Sokka the scrolls and when they arrived at the entrance, they were handed over and allowed in. They took only one step inside and were amazed at how everything looked like and saw the crowds of the Fire Nation people laughing and dancing. Sokka sighed and said he didn't want to dance just yet and suggested to go to the balcony to get a birds' view of the country.

"How come you two aren't dancing?" A masked girl asked curiously.  
Sokka stiffened and whipped around, "tell me you're not Ty Lee..."  
She looked clueless for a minute and grinned, "you shouldn't be here."  
Katara glared, "great going; now she knows who we are."  
"I'll keep you two a secret if you dance with me cutie." Ty Lee smiled.  
"Uh..." Sokka looked over to Katara for help.  
The water bender shrugged, "go ahead, take him away."  
"Yay!" Ty Lee rushed to her masked man and they went inside to dance.  
Katara smiled, _'Let's see you dance Sokka, at least I'm safe from it.'_ She laughed and stared at the moon.

--

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to thank you for coming to the gathering for the celebration of the return of Zuko; Prince of the Fire Nation and the conqueror of Ba Sing Se!" The announcer spoke.

Everyone applauded in the ballroom, and applauded even louder once the two royal siblings came out; masked and read to dance. Zuko took the right side stairs and Azula took the left and did as their father told them; behave and dance with their guests. Azula was taken quickly, and so Zuko sighed and offered one of the younger woman to dance with him.

As he noticed with everyone he had met, they would stare at the left side of his mask and would hate it. He switched around three women within one song, and decided to have some fresh air outside on the balcony. Seeing someone already there, he paused, but continuedout and lead on the railing as the masked woman was.

"Mind if I'm out here?" Zuko asked quietly.  
"Not at all, sir." Katara replied quietly then sighed.  
He looked to her curiously, "does this dance not satisify you?"  
Her gaze went to his, "no, I'm sorry; I'm just not used to such excitement."  
"Like wise, but the party **is** a celebration."  
"Not to be rude, but it's a pointless because Prince Zuko isn't much of party boy."  
Zuko looked over to her, "really? So how would you know this by fact?"  
"It doesn't matter... with everyone here for his welcoming, it's most likely to see if his scar is real." She looked at the sky, "but thinking that's why there here... it's just too cruel."  
_'This woman doesn't know who I am?'_ He wondered curiously and asked, "do you not think that his scar would be repulsive if you saw it?"

Katara sighed and looked at him, "it's not repulsive; it's a mark to show him of what he had to go through since his banishment, and I for one believe that there was truly a lot..."  
"..." Zuko took in those words, and knew that not one single person would know this of him.  
"Sorry sir, but I suppose I would sound as if I know him well; I do, but not as much as I would hope."  
He slowly walked to her, "I don't mind but," his hand went out to her, "would you like to dance with me? I assume it would be better than staying out here in the cold by yourself."  
"The Blue Spirit..." She laughed.  
He froze stiffly, "what?"  
"Your mask; it reminds me of the Blue Spirit without the lower mouth." Katara stated.  
Smiling nervously, he replied, "well then, how about you call me that for the night."  
"Oh really?" Her hand went in his, "and what name am I honored with?"  
He smirked, "you can be the Red Spirit, since your nearly wearing the similar mask."  
Katara laughed at the humor of their fancy talk was going, "then take me away, sir Blue Spirit."

After the walked away from the balcony and into the ballroom and they looked at each others' hidden faces with their smiles shown. Zuko bowed to her politely as he did with all the others, and Katara returned it with a curtsy as all the other women would reply. Her hand went into his and her other went to his shoulder while his went to her waist.

Zuko slipped his hand to her back and pulled her closely and whispered in her ear, "I plan to."

--

The two dance for an hour in silence as they secretly had wondered about one another, and wondered why the other was so familiar. She could tell that this man was a fire bender because his body was so warm, so he most've noticed that she wasn't a fire bender because she felt so cool. Zuko wondered about something curiously about her, and after he spun her around then brought her close to him.

"Don't think rudely of me, but you've seem to have such tanned skin, and everyone else is so pale?" He whispered quietly with their chests united so others wouldn't hear.  
Katara tried to think quickly, "I traveled away from home and got it. Does it offend you sir?"  
"Not at all, I find it most interesting to find someone so different as yourself." Zuko stated.  
"Excuse me?" She asked sternly.  
"It's a compliment, I haven't met many like you." He said in a serious whisper.  
Katara laughed quietly, "you remind me of him a lot."  
"Of who?" The fire bender spun her once more and brought her back to him.  
"Prince Zuko," she replied softly.  
"Really? So what all do I remind you of about him?"  
"You're hands our practically the same; rough but soft and warm." She then laughed, "you're making me miss him more than I am already..."  
"How can you say such things about the prince?" He frowned.  
"He's misunderstood because he doesn't want others to get close to him," Katara was spun around again and returned to him, "I don't think I should state anymore, it's not my place."  
Zuko snickered, "my, my, do we have a crush on the Fire Nation Prince?"  
She took him seriously and frowned, "it doesn't matter...," Katara took a step away from him and wasn't touching him at all, "he won't return those feelings..."

Zuko froze when she had amitted to it, and she seemed that she didn't want to say that to him when she assumed he was a stranger just as she was to him. He immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest and held her. His hold on her slowly loosened and felt a little embarrassed about hugging a person he didn't know, and the whispers spread around the ballroom as they watched.

He sighed and looked at her, "I'm-"

The anouncement of the younger people doing the traditional dance was about to begin, and they looked at each other. Katara sighed and Zuko said that they didn't have to do this and can walk away. She heard the music being played and all the women that were twenty-five and under had begun to dance around the respective men they were dancing with.

Katara didn't remember any steps for this, and so she did a Water Tribe dance that they would for in a fesitival. She was literally dancing circle's around him and he had a hard time watching her, but shivered every time she rubbed her body against his. Her dance was finished in a minute like all the other women were and looked at him with a challenging smirk.

"Show off." Zuko chuckled.

He heard the song continued off for the men, and he decided to torture her in the same she did to him. Zuko went behind her and placed both of his hands on her waist and breathed warmly on her ear; making her shiver to that side. His voice whispered something to her at the end of the dance and she looked at him quietly.

All of the younger couples united and began to dance with another with the older couples soon joining in and played at the fast speeds of the music. The next was medium and some laughed about it for some reason. Slow music started to play, and the 'Red Spirit' was brought closely to the 'Blue Spirits' chest.

"Thank you for the dancing tonight." Zuko whispered.  
She laughed, "you're welcome; I haven't danced like this for so long that it was fun."  
"Then I'll meet you sometime in the country."  
"I can't, "Katara frowned.  
He looked confused, "why?"  
"It's... hard to explain-" She was interrupted.

He placed his lips on hers to keep her quiet and pulled away to look at her; wondering what her reply would be. Her lips twitched and kissed him back lightly but pulled away a bit quickly before he could fully reply to it. A plan went into his mind and released her, only to give her his hand and she took it in confusion.

The fire bender lead her up the stairs, "I'll take you somewhere."  
"No, I can't wander about the palace like this; I'd get in trouble."  
"So what, I'll protect you," he spoke sarcastically and went downt the hall.

"Hey, was that my sister just now?" Sokka looked confused.  
Ty Lee growled at him, "you're ignoring me..."  
He whipped his head to her, "s-sorry; it must've been someone else."

--

Zuko laid his Red Spirit on the bed after closing the door and lied down on her body to kiss her lips softly. Never in his life could he find someone to accept him; Iroh was his uncle, not someone that would judge him in the beggining. This woman said things that he thought he would hear from someone else, and it was like he couldn't keep away from her.

"Please stop," Katara whispered between his kisses, "this could be somebody's chamber."  
"This is my chamber; you have nothing to worry about." He whispered and made her push him back.  
"You live in the palace?" She looked at him strangely behind the mask.  
Zuko smiled, "give me your name, fair maiden."  
"I can't," she frowned, "I would get into trouble."  
"Then I'll force it out of you." He smirked and began kissing her.

Katara felt his hands roam her body slowly while begining to undress her out of the dress which fought with his hands. She asked for him to stop, but it made him trail down her jawline and bit on her throat. Her body was stripped naked within a few minutes and she tried covering her breasts but Zuko pinned her hands above her head.

"Give me your name and I'll release you, Red Spirit." Zuko whispered.  
She smiled lightly, "all I have at this party is the name given to me at birth."  
"Tricky little woman, aren't you?" He chuckled and began to pull of his clothes.  
"What are you doing? Don't undress-!" Katara was silented by a kiss.  
"I thought you didn't want to be caught?" Zuko huffed. "I'm undressing to be fair to you."

He lied down on top of her with both of them naked, but he kept his mask on and only kept their masks on, she whimpered at the cold, and so Zuko placed them under the bed covers. Asking for her name again, she denied him, and so he played with her breasts as a penatly. She moaned loudly into his ear as a reacation, and it made him shiver with please.

"Tell me your name..." He licked her nipple, then placed his lips on and sucked on it.  
"I-I can't..." Katara whimpered.  
"Then you leave me no choice." His hand trailed down her stomach to her womanhood and-  
"Please don't, I haven't done this before!" She cried out.

Zuko froze and looked at her masked face and saw her a bit scared, so he placed his hand up to her stomach. He wanted to please her and play, but she claimed that she was a virgin and so he wouldn't take that from her. His knowledge about women were that they took their first one seriously, but even though he hadn't done this before either.

The fire bender sighed quietly and laid on top of her gently, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you; only to find out who you are."  
"I can't, if you tell anyone who I was they would kill me; especially Azula and Zuko!" She cried.  
He kept his patience a little longer, "if I reveal myself to you, will you do the same?"  
Katara was very quiet "..."  
"Take my mask off," Zuko whispered.

Her hands were shaking nervously as they went to his mask and began pulling it off slowly to see his face. Katara saw the face of Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, and she began to cry more then tried turning away when he touched her mask. She was pinned down against the bed and she looked away as he pulled it of and was stunned.

"You..." Zuko said in shock and sat up on her waist.  
She turned over to be on her stomach and cried on his bed, "..."  
_'She thinks I'll turn her in to my father...'_ He thought to himself.

It must've been scary and embarrassing for her, and how she admitted her feelings about him a while back in the ballroom. Zuko kept quiet on the secrets he had; a crush a certain water bender, and who would've guessed that they had fun together on this night. Gently, he lied back now on her body and wrapped his arms around her stomach then placed his head against her back.

"I missed you too," he kissed her shoulder blade softly.  
"You're lying... please get off me..." Katara sniffled.  
"I came back so you wouldn't get hurt; I wanted to alive."  
She whipped around on the bed and his head laid just barely above her breasts, "that's why you nearly tried to kill me?!"  
"It had to look real," he kissed her neck, "and you said that you could heal herself, so I put the most minimum attacks on you as possible."  
Katara looked away, "...you almost killed me..."  
"I'm sorry," the fire bender stated quietly; sounding very apologetic.

Her ears picked up that soft tone in his voice and looked back at, then quietly touched his mark and his eyes shot open. She didn't move away; instead, she waited to see if he would pull away from her hand. Zuko looked away for a moment, then closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, and allowed her to caress his face because she knew him so well both inside and out.

"Why our you hear?" Zuko whispered with a soft sigh.  
"Aang wants your uncle to train him-"  
His head jerked up, "you're going to free him?"  
Katara slowly nodded, "yes..."  
He hugged her body, "thank you so much; I couldn't live with my betrayal to him on my shoulders."  
She stroked his hair softly, "you did what you had to; a bit stupid, but it's what you wanted.  
Zuko scowled at her, "realize that you're getting away with that is because I want you here."  
"Does the Prince of the Fire Nation have a crush on me?"

Cursing at her beneath his breath, he plunged into her mouth and took her breath away with her moaning submisively. She somehow managed to back him off a little and looked at him quietly as he glared at her. Zuko wanted to take her right now in every way possible, and he saw her smiling.

"So, you want me?" Katara asked temtingly and kissed his bottom lips.  
He growled, "no shit, but you won't let me."  
"Call me by my name, and I'm all yours." She whispered.  
Zuko looked at her, "I don't call anyone by their name."  
"You call Azula by her name," the water bender frowned.  
He sighed and dipped his head down, "Katara," Zuko whispered.  
Her hands pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear, "take me away."

--

Zuko memorized every inch of her body for an entire hour and was heavily rewarded with her low moans. He even acted like a child wanted milk from his mothers' breast, so the pampered him by stroking the back of his head. His hand kept itching to go to her womanhood; it was the only place he forbid himself to investigate, and yet Katara's hand yet on his and placed his hand there.

He looked at her quickly in confusion, "Katara... what are you doing?"  
"I said I was yours," the water bender smiled weakly.  
"You don't mind if I'm your first?" Zuko questioned.  
"No, I **want** you to be first."

Giving her a small kiss, he whispered a soft thank you and sent kisses down to her womanhood and saw her become a little nervous. Zuko didn't mind her being like that; he was nervous too, but opened her folds and licked her head. Katara fidgetted a little at the sensation and Zuko chuckled while doing it again except with a little nip.

"A-ah... Z-Zuko... don't d-do that..." Katara moaned out.  
He smirked, "don't do what?" He tongued at the head.  
She tried wriggling about, "t-that!"  
"Okay, okay," Zuko chuckled and went lower.

He found her canal and stuck his stuck in to play with her and felt her back arching up which made him go in deeper. Hearing her begging him to stop in such a rasp panting voice, so he pulled up and looked at her and blushed. Her sweaty body glistened from the full moon, and made him climb back up to suck on her breasts and allowed his hand to tease her lower region.

"You're playing too much..." she whimpered.  
"What's your point?" Zuko scowled at her.  
Katara panted and looked away, "..."  
He looked at her quietly, "I'm waiting.."

There was no reply from her and continued to playing with her as she stroked the back of his head soothngly. He teased her with placing up to three fingers into her canal to have her moan insanely for him. After making her climax on his bed like that made her embarrassed, he said that it was alright, but she glared at him lightly.

Things flipped around in Zuko's world as he saw the fierce water bender placed him against the headboad and looked dumbfounded. Katara leaned over to his scarred ear and teasingly licked it for fun and felt his heat rising. He tried hold back his moaning, and bit his bottom to surpress the taunting arousal that she was causing him.

"Stop..." Zuko whispered quietly.  
Katara whispered in his ear, "no."  
His hands went to her waist, "..."  
"Now you're the one silent?"

Katara nipped his jawline and he lifted his head obediently and she began to nip at his neck and suck on it every now and then. She knew he told her to stop, but he kept pulling her closer and closer for her attention, and so she gave it to him nice and slowly. Her plan was to torture him like he did for her, except a little more playful.

Zuko moved his head down and tried to get a kiss but she pulled her lips away before he had the chance to get them. He scowled at her angrily and she rubbed her nose against his and he leaned the scar side of his face against her. His arousal was getting stronger, and the clothing was tightening around his region; making it harder to bear with it.

"What do you want, Prince Zuko?" She whispered tauntingly.  
The fire bender moaned in pleasure, "what do you have to offer?"  
"Slow and torturing, slow and torturing, and... slow and torturing." Her smile grew.  
"Then give me slow torture, Katara." Zuko replied seductively; showing that he won't give in.  
She raised herself to stand on her knees with her arms crossed behind his neck, "you're there."  
He scowled lustfully and leaned his head between her breasts, "I noticed that a while ago damn it."

Katara sat back down and carefully obsessed about his scar and kissed every inch of it; Zuko was nervous about her doing that, but it seemed she enjoyed it, so he let her continue. Her trail of kisses went to his jaw, to his throat, and down his chest. She knew what would make him a nervous reck, so she went to one of his nipples and sucked on it.

"W-what are you doing?!" Zuko blushed furiously.  
"What I want, remove me and I'll bite." She smiled.  
He went pale and felt her tongue circle over his nipple, "d-don't..."  
"Don't what, Prince Zuko?" Katara asked softly.  
"Don't..." his body slid down a little for the head board, "don't stop..."  
Her head shook, "as if I would; I want revenge."

She kiss every centimeter of his upper and loosened him quite a bit, so right now he looked half out of it. Her hands touched his obi and he snapped out of it and covered his crotch, causing her to laugh at him. Katara asked what was wrong but he didn't reply, so she tried again and so he refused again.

"Don't touch me there," Zuko grumbled.  
She laughed lightly, "you can touch me and I can't you?"  
He scowled, "you don't count, your not judged by size."  
"You're such a child," Katara kissed his forehead.

Not wanting to push at him though, she spread his legs apart and just laid against his chest quietly for a while. Zuko looked at the water bender tracing his abs absent mindedly and knew he wasn't being all too fair. Pulling her closely to him, he kissed her head softly, and she pulled away to look at him curiously.

"Do what you want." He whispered.  
"Are you sure?" Katara questioned.  
"I realize you don't judge by appearance."  
She smiled and kissed his cheek, "good boy."

He released her and she slowly untied his obi and pulled off his pants to him naked like her, so he looked away in embarrasment. Katara kissed him on the cheek once more and lightly touched his phallus which gave him goosebumps. Laughing lightly, she held him in her hand and shifted back and forth while still leaning against his chest.

"I see nothing wrong." Katara stated quietly.  
"I'm small," he mumbled in displease.  
She laughed that's not true, give me your hand."  
"..." Zuko lifted his hand to her.  
Katara placed her free hand against his, "see? You're a good size."  
"How do you know?" (Do not reveal this shocking truth to anyone!)  
"From your middle finger to the end of your palm shows how big you are."  
Zuko scowled, "that doesn't tell me anything-"  
"For my hand, it shows how deep my passage is." She finished.  
"..." he looked at their hands, "I'm only a little bigger..."  
"So I can probably fit all of you without being internally hurt."  
"Why do you know this?" Zuko smirked.  
"My secrets will not be revealed to you."  
"Really now-?"  
"Careful, I might hurt _little_ Zuko downstairs." She grinned.  
"You are the most cruelest woman I have ever met..." He hissed.  
Her lips frowned playfully, "is that bad?"

"I thought you were going to torture me slowly?"

Katara lowered her body to lie on the bed and Zuko watched to find out what she was doing, and found out once she placed his member into her mouth. He moaned out so loudly that he hopped no one outside the chamber had heard him do that. It made Katara giggle lightly as she began to suck lightly on his slowy and felt him craddle his pelvis little by little.

"You're going to drive me insane if you keep doing that- nh-!"

Her tongue around the head of his phallus clockwise and heard him slip out a small whimper with his legs slowly begining to tremble. She seemed to be having quite a fun time playing with him, and not to mention seeing him melt down like this. Katara moved her hand slowly to his tesicles and he desperately tried moving her hand away quickly.

"D-don't touch me there!" He chuckled lightly.  
Katara pulled away from what she was doing, "are you ticklish there?"  
"N-no!" Zuko blushed lightly.  
"Really?" She brought her slowly to his other one but pushed it aside and chuckled when she barely grazed his skin, "wow, you're actually ticklish... and in such a weird spot."  
"I'm not ticklish! It just tingles into my stomach!" He scoffed and looked away.  
"Aww, I'm sorry Zuko," she kissed his naval, "I'll be nicer."  
"Humph, you better be."

Katara grasped his wrists and blew on them to freeze her hands to his and placed them away from his pelvis. She nipped at his testicles and he started to figet around till she placed one side in her mouth. Zuko bucked his legs against her head to resist, but loud and insane moans with little chuckling.

He slowly began to resist that tingling feeling and tried to keep calm, and so he was rewarded by his wrists being released. She placed her arms on the side of his legs and pulled away again to look at his face. Panting rasply, he looked like he was enjoying himself, so she placed his member back into her mouth again.

"Stop, I'm... going to explode..." Zuko panted, but it went on deaf ears. "Kataaaaraaaa," he moaned when she placed most of his length in her mouth, "please, stop! I don't want you to take it!"  
Katara pulled away and looked at him, "what's wrong Zuko?"  
"I have to cum soon..." he blushed, "I don't want it in your mouth."  
"Alright," she replied and sat up to look at him.  
"Thank you," he sighed in relief.  
"So what now?"

The fire bender smirked tauntingly, "become one."

Zuko set her down on his bed and ready himself at her entrance and shot him self in and kissed her deeply so that her scream wouldn't cause a riot. He kept till for as long as she needed him to, and she eventually told him to start. His hips swayed back a little, and slowly bucked back into her with pressure and she moaned.

"Are... you sure we should do this?" Katara asked quietly.  
He scowled, "you're asking me this now?"  
"I have to be gone by morning," she stated, "it's already nearing midnight."  
"...you aren't going to come back soon, are you?"  
"No... not till it's time to defeat your father."  
Zuko sighed and swayed himself into her, "I understand."  
"Zuko, I'm sorry, I-"  
"No, I understand, it's alright."

Katara pulled him down and hugged him tightly and he held her back as he started to pound roughly inside her; causing her to moan into his neck. He buried his face into her hair and wondered when the next time it will be when he can smell that again. Caressing the back of his head, she had to whisper something into his ear.

"I love you."

Zuko didn't reply verbally, but he cried insteadand held her tightly against him as he climaxed insideof her. He lifted his upper body from hers and looked at her sadly, and she wiped away the tears on his faced and brought him back into a hug. His emotions were being tugged back and forth again in the three things that were most difficult; love, power, and war.

"I love you too..."

--

Aang and Sokka were preparing their new saddle on Appa's back and Toph was drinking tea with Iroh while Katara finally decided to show up early in the morning. Aang ran over and gave her a big hug because he was so worried, but she didn't return it with much enthusiasm because of the all nighter with Zuko. Iroh offered her some tea and thanked him quietly while Sokka started walking over to her in annoyance.

"Where have you been?! We've been worried sick! And was that you going up those stairs with that stranger last night?!" Sokka scowled.  
"Toph, remind me to tell Suki that Sokka was cheating on her with Ty Lee who so happens to be from the Fire Nation." Katara spoke sternly and sipped the tea.  
The earth bender kicked back, "no problem Katara, I'll be sure to remind you."  
Aang joined the conversation, "we better go if we want to get out of here alive."  
"I agree completely," Iroh stood up.  
"Alright, might as well go to the Earth Kingdom or something." Sokka yawned.  
"Good, because I ain't going on some ice country." Toph snorted.  
"Let's just go..." Katara said quietly.

"And leave me behind?" A voice asked from afar.

She whipped around, "Z-Zuko..."  
"Do you **really** think I'm going to let you go that easily?" Zuko scowled.  
"I couldn't say goodbye, I had to leave." Katara whispered softly.  
He scoffed, "you aren't leaving the Nation without me."  
She smiled and jumped into his arms, "what about the country?"  
"The throne can wait a little longer."

Iroh stood up, "if you two are done being lovey-dovey, shall we be on our way?"  
"Uncle, about what happened in Ba Sing Se... I'm s-" Zuko was interrupted.  
"There is no need for an apology Prince Zuko." He smiled and sat on Appa's saddle.  
Katara laughed and grabbed Zuko's wrist, "come on."

"Oh no, he is **NOT** coming with us!" Sokka stated.  
Katara scowled, "wanna bet?"  
"...no..." he scooted near Toph to keep away from his evil looking sister.  
She laughed and leaned against Zuko, "I'm glad you're coming."  
He kissed her head when the others weren't looking, "likewise."

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang clicked the reigns and they set off for a new course on the sunrise.


End file.
